The Wrath of a God
by ObeyTheOtaku
Summary: When Nami is alone with no one to protect her from the deadly creatures of Skypiea, who will come to her rescue? What will Nami do when she finds out his true goal? She's completely helpless against a god, and she doesn't know if the crew can save her this time. Rated M for sexual content/lemons.


Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize ahead of time for any mistakes, I did this in a bit of a hurry and didn't have too much time to edit it. I think I got most of it though. That's all! Enjoy.  
-B

* * *

"I'm so boooored…" Luffy groans as he tugs at his face.

Zoro, Robin, Sanji, and Nami play cards on the deck while Chopper listens intently to Usopps ramblings of adventure and heroics.

"Woooah! No way! A million soldiers?!" Chopper shouts at the brave marksman, admiration twinkling in his eyes.

"There's nothing to do…" Luffy continues to whine, rolling around the bow of the ship.

The crew doesn't respond.

"Uuughhhh."

Nothing.

"Guuuuys. Listen to me."

Nope.

"Boooored!"

"Will you shut the hell up?!" Zoro is the first to yell, his face red in suppressed annoyance.

"Yeah! You've been complaining all day, why don't you come play cards?!" Nami soon follows.

"Cards are boring…" Luffy sighs, huffing and crossing his arms as he lies on the wood floor.

"Gah! Forget it! You're a lost cause." Nami throws her cards on the deck, her eyebrow twitching in rage.

"Why don't we just go explore some of the island? Seeing as we may be here a while." Robin speaks up, cool and collected as usual, immediately attracting Sanji's unwanted affection.

"Yeeaahh! That's what I'm talking about!" Luffy roars, shooting up into a standing position, his arm already reaching toward the shore.

"Way to go Robin, now we'll never calm him down." Zoro scoulds, still obviously irritated.

Robin simply shrugs as she tosses a vine to herself. "Let's go guys."

Sanji and chopper make their way towards the raven haired maiden, leaving two people on deck.

"I'm not going anywhere with that moron." Nami states, her arms folded on her chest.

"And I've got some repairs to make, ships in no condition to move even if we did find a way off this island." Usopp comments, toolbox now in hand.

Zoro nods at the pair, the rest of the crew waiting on the shore, Luffy already long gone. He clears his throat and grabs a hold of the vine.

"Aaaaaiiiaaaiiaaaaiiaaa!" Zoro hollers as he launches himself off the boat, rope depositing him onto the grassy ground.

"God! He makes me so angry." Nami stews as she stomps around the boat, wood nearly cracking beneath her shoes.

"Hey! I don't need another thing to repair. How about taking your anger out in a positive way by, oh, I don't know… _helping me?"_ Usopp snaps, waving a hammer in the air threateningly, earning him a rather un-amused stare from Nami.

A few hours passed by, nothing to do except watch the sky sharks circle the stand, and listen to the steady thumps of Usopps hammer. Nami was sitting in the watch tower, her arms hanging limply over the railing and chin resting on the wood. She took note of the trees, the way they loomed over the stone pedestal, covered in vines and thick foreign leaves. It really was amazing; she's never seen anything like it before. She bets nobody will ever witness this marvel for as long as she has, and they certainly won't live long enough to speak of it. Such a unique place, she'd always wanted to make a map of the world, but never in a million years would she have believed she would chart the skies. How cool would it be to actually survive this endeavour? Not only survive, but go home with a piece of history that she created.

With that in mind she stood up, brushing herself off, a new resolve flaming in her eyes. After climbing down from the tower, she jogged into her office, collecting all her charting equipment. She tossed all she could carry into a backpack and set off. Jumping onto the platform next to wear Usopp was repairing the ship's hull, he looked up at her, a bit taken by her sudden activity.

"Going somewhere?" He pushed his goggles back to see her better and laid down his hammer.

"Yup. I'm going charting! It'll be the only accurate map in existence. You could come if you want." She beamed; passion and excitement written all over her face.

"If you want to get dragged off by a giant mutant animal, be my guest, but don't get me involved." He grumbled, starting his hammering again.

"What's got you so touchy?" Nami questioned, furrowing he brows.

Usopp sighed, "I'm sorry Nami, there's just so much work to do and I'm afraid if we get a chance to get out of here we won't be able to take it." He speaks honestly, lowering his head in worry.

"I'm sure we'll be alright, we always are." Nami smiled, before patting him on the head and grabbing hold of a vine. She swung over the clouds, mind focused on maps and not the sharks swimming beneath her.

She landed on the shore with a thud, dust stirring up around her. The sun is irregularly hot today, even for Skypeia. She's probably going to want to stick beneath the canvas if she wants to last more than an hour out here.

"Now, I think I'll chart the edge of the cove first. Then I'll see if I can find a nearby landmark." Nami walks around the vearth surrounding the sacrificial stand, planting posts every few feet. Once she reaches the original post she counts them all and writes down the measurements before continuing inland. She still can't believe she's going to be able to make a map of the sky! Even if it's just a piece, she's almost glad she's stuck here. An opportunity like this is no less than a blessing.

About three hours into her research, Nami's interrupted by a low growl, immediately causing her to stop what she was doing.

"Crap, with all this gear I never had any room for food. I didn't even think of it." Nami knows she needs to eat, or she won't be able to focus, and she wants this information to be flawless. Standing up, she secured a rope around her waist to make sure she can find her way back. She tossed her bag on the ground; deciding to just bring another one. She walked in the direction of the boat, following tags and posts she left on the path. It's about an hour's walk to the ship, she's been making fast works of the island and she has no intention of slowing down. Right after she eats; it's back to work.

She kicked a stone in front of her, already starting to get bored after only ten minutes. The hunger is definitely having an impact; she can tell she's getting grumpy. Usopp's in for a treat when she gets back.

Her thoughts are interrupted when the ground begins to rumble, small pebbles bounce around her feet.

"What the…?" It only lasts a second before it spots, Nami looked around wondering what in the world could have caused it. There was nothing but a few birds looking equally as confused. She continued walking, thinking maybe it was just the crew up to no good. When she felt it a second time she stopped, starting to get a bit irritated, she stood still listening even after it had quit. Not to Nami's surprise, starting again.

"Hey! Luffy is that you?!" She shouts, cupping her hands around her mouth. There's no response, except another shake. Only this time, it seems to be getting closer, Nami almost loses her balance, holding onto a nearby tree for stability. What's really getting her attention though, is that it doesn't seem to be calming down. Leaves and twigs are falling on her head, screeches of birds are ringing above her. She finds herself screaming, complete and utter confusion mixing with pure terror. She started to run in a random direction, her arms covering her head as she dodges falling branches. She feels herself losing footing, if she doesn't slow down she'll almost certainly fall. But her body simply won't stop, she's driving on adrenaline alone and like hell she's going to stop now.

Reaching her limit her legs become weak, she spots a fallen tree just up ahead, the roots providing a perfect shelter. With all she has, she leaps into the soil, her body hitting the ground and rolling straight into the stump. She stays still for a while, heart beating uncontrollably as she refuses to open her eyes. After a few moments the ground stills, Nami slowly opens her eyes and sits up, she's perfectly hidden by this massive tree.

She goes over her options; the rope is still tied around her waist so she doesn't have to worry about being lost. She still has her weapon, so if worse comes to worst she's ready for a fight. Whatever was happening out there seems to have subsided, she can't hear the birds anymore.

Once her breathing slowed down and her heart returned to normal, she stood up, having more than enough room. She put together the Clima-Tact, still being careful of what might be outside. Walking passed the dying roots, she scanned the area before her. Nothing really seemed to be happening, just a few pieces or rubble from whatever that was, everything actually seemed pretty calm. Relaxing now, she lowered her weapon and turned around to follow the rope back the trail. She was greeted by massive jaws. Before she had time to scream, what appeared to be a giant bear, lunged at her. His enormous brown paws pushing himself off the very tree she had used for cover.

Nami froze, only able to cover her face in a pathetic attempt to block the great beast. '_This is it._' She thought to herself, dropping to her knees, already accepting her death. _'This is how I die.' _

She waited for impact, but to her confusion it never came. Hesitantly, she lowered her arms, what she saw was probably the last thing she expected. The bear was now dead, his gigantic carcass lying on its side, smoke rising from its body. Nami was at a loss of words, "whoa," Was all she managed to say.

Though immensely grateful, she couldn't stop her curious side. It took her a moment but she soon noticed something she didn't see before.

There was a man sitting on a nearby stump, she squinted her eyes to see better. The man was wearing some puffy patterned pants and blue cloth was draped around his waist. He had a staff in his hands and his head was covered by a white bandana. But probably the most noticeable and disturbing this about this person was a huge ring coming from his back, it was sported by four circular drums. He was just sitting there, not moving a muscle.

"Hello?" Nami spoke, a bit nervous.

He looked up at her and smirked,

"Why hesso, there's no need to be nervous, I'm not here to hurt you."

Nami was a little calmed now that they had made a connection. She started her way towards the man, climbing over thick roots and boulders. When she finally got over there she got a good look at him.

He was blonde with blue eyes, his teeth were perfectly white and he was rather sculpted. His ears were kind of gross… But all in all he was very handsome.

"Thanks for saving me, well, I'm guessing it was you." She laughed, slightly embarrassed by being so helpless.

"Not a problem, can I ask your name?" He smiled at her. Standing up, Nami found him towering over her.

"I'm Nami." She beamed, placing one hand on her hip and flicking her hair with the other. "And you?"

"Nami, I like that name. I am Giro, I was chasing this bear down and that's when I saw you. Are you alright?" He questioned, looking her up and down.

Nami's face went red as she took apart the Clima-Tact.

"Pfft, that bear had nothing on me. I probably could have taken care of it." She lied, trying to sound confident.

"Mhm, right." Giro nodded, earning him a scowl from Nami.

"Well thanks for the help and all but I've really got to get going." Nami tried to walk away but her wrist was grabbed, yanking her back. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Your leg, it's bleeding." He pointed out, not batting an eye at her anger.

Nami looked down, sure enough; a stick had punctured her thigh.

"Ahh! Holy shit I'm dying. Ow ow ow." She starts to panic and falls on her butt, sobbing uncontrollably.

She so caught up in the pain that she doesn't even notice that the rope's being untied from her waist and someone is now cradling her. The last thing she remembers is burying her face in the man's chest before eventually fainting.

"Hmmm…" Nami hums, rolling over in bed pulling the blanket up over her head.

"Sanjiiii." Nami groans, waiting for breakfast. After a few minutes she realises he's not coming and sits up to see why. She's immediately fully awake when she sees that she's not on the boat, in fact, she has absolutely no idea where she is.

She pulls the blanket off herself and lets out a squeak of surprise; she's wearing nothing but her black, patterned bra and panties.

"What the hell?" She wrapped the blanket around herself and stood up; a pain in her leg reminded her of what had happened. She looked down at her wound which was now bandaged, slightly comforted knowing she's safe. Her clothes are nowhere to be seen though. Her bag however was sitting on a night stand; she always kept a change of clothes. Dropping the blanket she pulled a pair of black yoga shorts and a green tank top from the bag. Nami dressed herself, but realised she had no shoes. No matter, she didn't really need any.

Once she was finished, she took a moment to scan the room. The room was huge, ceiling at least 30 feet tall, books and photos covering the walls. Empty dressers and tables sat scattered around the room, a small writing desk was shoved into the corner, and it was fully equipped with every type of paper and pen you could imagine. She was ecstatic to see her charting tools resting against a far wall.

"Wow. Giro sure is accommodating." Nami mumbled to herself. She walked over to the desk and ran her fingers over a stack of paper. "The material is phenomenal, is looks woven. I bet this stuff could last centuries. I've never seen anything like it."

"That's only natural, it's woven from cloud string. Therefore it only exists in the land of the sky."

Nami nearly jumps out of her skin at the unfamiliar voice, her head almost pulling a 180.

"Jeeze! A warning would have been nice!" She shouts waving her fist at the man now leaning in her doorway.

"No, I don't think so. That was much more amusing." He chuckles. "Nice shorts by the way. Very fitting."

Nami's face ignites, and she pouts as she tries her best to cover herself.

"Well I wouldn't have to be wearing these if you hadn't stripped me down and stolen my clothes." She scolds, glaring daggers at the blonde.

"Oh yes. I'm quite fond of your lightning bolt underwear."

"Not helping."

"Well I couldn't just leave you with your clothes covered in dirt and blood. That would have been worst, no?"

"No."

Giro laughed a loud boisterous laugh. His shoulder quaking and his head lolled back. As annoyed as she was, this made her smile. Eventually, she even found herself cracking up as well.

Giro's fit soon wore off and he turned around to exit the room, Nami was about to ask him where he was going before he beat her to it.

"Breakfast is being prepared; someone will accommodate you whenever you are ready."

"But-" The door is closed and Nami is left standing in the middle of the room. She looks over at the desk one last time and begins making her way into the ensuite. She takes off the clothes she just put on and looks in the mirror, smiling at her lightning undergarments.

Nami walked out of the bedroom, now showered and clothed, but she still had no idea where her shoes were.

"Madame!" Nami looks down the long carpeted corridor to see a young man in white robes jogging towards her.

"Forgive me, ma'am. I certainly hope you haven't been waiting long." He bows, he seems to be out of breath, and almost afraid of what her response will be.

Nami smiled and bent down, tilting his head up so they were eye to eye.

"Hey, chill out. I'm totally fine." He lets out a sigh of relief, his shoulder immediately relaxing. But as soon as he realises how close they are, his cheeks turn bright red, and he jolts up right, looking anywhere except at her. This only makes Nami smile more. "And no need to be so formal. I'm Nami, what's your name?"

"I-I'm Kumari." He looks taken back to say the least, as if exchanging names was an alien ritual.

"Well Kumari!" She puts her hand on his head and ruffles his hair. "Let's go get food! I'm starved."

"Okay…" He smiles shyly at her, trying to flatten down his now messy hair. _Awwe._

They entered a huge dining hall, doors in every direction, every inch lit by light dials. A gigantic chandelier hung from the ceiling, sparkling crystals and gold chains twinkling in the light. The table was large enough to fit 100 people at least. It was covered in a navy blue cloth, and the table was decorated with the finest china. Between every few plates, there was a center piece of an abundance of every fruit imaginable. Nami was awestruck. Everywhere she looked was covered in gold and blue, she's never seen anything so beautiful.

She turned her attention to Giro, who was sitting at the far end of the table smiling as he observed her.

"Eeek! This is _so_ cool. How are you so rich?!" She gushed, rushing to his side.

He laughed, quite amused. "A lot, isn't it? I own a company that manufactures cloud products. It's a vital business here in Skypiea."

"Wow, that's amazing! Makes me wonder why you'd ever need to hunt down a bear. You already have everything here." She asks, eyeing him skeptically.

"Hey, I can have hobbies. Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I don't like to have fun."

"Yeah, I guess. But still! You're loaded!" She clasps her hands together, she feels like fainting and she's almost certain she's drooling.

Giro simply smiles at her, chuckling as she gawks over his riches.

"Breakfast is served." Nami's gushing is interrupted by a man in an overly dramatic chef's hat. Numerous servants pour out from the kitchen doors, laying down plates upon plates of wonderful foods. Granted, she doesn't recognize any of the meats, but it smells absolutely delicious.

"Is there supposed to be more people or…?"

"Hahaha, no, this is all for you and I." He gestures towards the food, telling Nami to dig in.

"Wow, Sanji would have a fit over this."

Nami stuck mainly to foods she recognized, mostly vegetables and fruits, along with what she knew to be sky shark. By the time she had taken up all her food, her plate was almost over flowing. She knew she'd never be able to finish this, but she was hungry and it all looked so appealing.

They had light conversation while they both ate, mostly chatting about items and resources on Skypiea, which was all very fascinating to Nami.

While this was fun and all, she still had her crew who was in a lot of potential danger. She feels kind of guilty for letting them worry and she knows she has to get going soon.

After they had finished their meal and the table was being cleared, she looked up at the man sitting beside her.

"Hey Giro, this is all really great and I appreciate it a lot, but my friends are in a lot of trouble and I realy should be heading back."

Giro looks at her and tilts his head. "Do you mean the group of people on the ship? My servants found them while they were collecting your items. There's a team trying to retrieve them as we speak, your friends should arrive sometime this evening."

"Really, oh wow, thank you so much! Should I go with them? They might be a bit paranoid if it's just a bunch of strangers."

"Nah, I don't think that's really necessary, besides, I wanted to show you around a bit."

Nami thinks a moment, before deciding it'll be alright, she knows the crew has good judgement.

"Alright, that sounds like fun." She beams at him, Giro seems relieved as he smirks at her and stands up.

"Excellent, we can start off at the spa." He starts to walk down the hall, motioning for her to follow. She squeals with excitement and hooks her arm around his large one.

"Man, I can get used to this." She grins.

"And this is the master bedroom." Nami walks passed him into the mansion he calls a bedroom. The room definitely stood out from all the others. The floor was covered in a soft cloud rug, hundreds of different dials cover shelves along with priceless vases and artifacts. Instead of chandelier, there was tons of lamp dials lighting the room. There were books and paintings scattered about the room, along with some cute novelties, mainly involving lightning. The bed was just a giant version of any other bed, some plain blue sheets and tons of matching pillows. The mattress was connected to the ground; it seemed to be made of the same cloud as the carpet. All in all, the room seemed much for personal than any of the others.

"Whoa…" She breathes, walking further into the room. "This is really ama-" Nami is cut off by lips against hers. Saying she was shocked would be an understatement, but she wasn't angry. She felt a strong arm rap around her waist as Giro moved his lips against hers. It didn't take long before she responded, matching his movements and running her small hand up his vast chest. She moaned into the kiss, feeling herself melt in his arms. He pulled away, causing Nami to pout. She looked up at him, his eyes filled with lust and passion, she could only imagine hers read the same.

She suddenly felt that all she wanted at this moment was to kiss this man, and feel his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his closer, pressing her mouth desperately to his. He pulls her closer, earning a gasp when her breasts pressed against his chest. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, moving in rhythm with hers.

His hands began to explore her body, sliding down her waist and grasping her hips. He massaged small circles on the inside of her hip bones. She moaned and pressed her groin into his growing erection, he hummed huskily in approval.

He moved passed her hips and grabbed her ass roughly, grabbing and the rounded flesh. She mewed in pleasure as he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved from her mouth and she cried out when he bit down on her neck, as soon as he was seated with her in his lap she began to rock her hips. She let out sounds of pleasure as she felt her core against his stiff bulge. He grabbed to hips and bucked forward, she screamed as fire shot through her veins. She arched her back, Giro not wasting any time, pulled her shirt over her head. He drove his face into her cleavage, licking at her valley.

Still rocking her hips, she unclipped her bra, pulling it off and tossing it on the floor. He flipped them over so she was on her back, her secured himself between her legs and rubbed against her heat. Nami thought nothing could possibly feel better, but she was proven wrong when she felt his hot mouth envelop her rosy pink nipple. Her body shuttered in the sweetest way, she went wild beneath him, pressing his head into her chest. She tightened her legs around his waist and thrusted into him, causing him to let out a heavy groan.

He sat up and looked down at the girl, her red hair was sprawled out on the blanket, and her cheeks were painting bright pink. Her bare chest raised up and down as she breathed, her nipples erect and her brown eyes glazed over with lust. He couldn't take it anymore.

He slipped her shorts and panties down around her thighs, and she helped him by kicking the onto the floor. She was extremely pleased to see she was already soaking wet, her juices trickled from her pink flower. He parted her legs with his hands, and she let out a nervous squeak.

"It's alright, baby." He spoke huskily while kneading her inner thighs. "This will feel real good."

Before she could respond her ran his tongue between her lips, she screamed as pure unadulterated pleasure rocked her being. Never before has she felt anything this amazing, she couldn't even forms words, only odd variations and his name. He rubbed his tongue against her bud and closed his mouth around her core, diving inside her, exploring every inch.

"Ahh! Please! I…I'm going crazy!" she managed to beg, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside her.

Giro, knowing exactly what she wanted, straightened himself. Nami shivered as the cool air hit her incredibly hot core. Soon though, it was covered by something of equal heat, he slid his throbbing cock against her entranced. She moaned and pushed her hips against him. He hissed at the sensation and positioned the tip at her opening. She arched her chest as he pulled her nipple into his mouth again. She wiggled beneath him impatiently, wasting no more time he thrust into her. Immediately letting out a loud moan at how tight she was. Nami was no less impressed, she'd had sex a few times before and it didn't take an expert to realize just how large this man was. She felt as if he was reaching her belly button.

He began to thrust his hips, panting heavily while Nami screamed beneath him. He could feel her walls closing around him, sucking him in, he'd never felt anything like it. Unable to restrain himself he drove into her faster, letting go of her nipple and sitting up. He rested his hands of her thighs and pulled her against his thrusts.

Nami's head was a blur, a million things whirling around in her mind. But all she could focus on was the tremendous pressure building in her abdomen. She could tell her screams were getting louder, but she couldn't feel self-conscious right now if she tried. All she could feel was this hard cock pounding her insides.

Giro knew she was reaching her climax by the way she was raising her voice, and if possible, her pussy was getting even tighter around him. To be honest, he wasn't doing too well either. He knew if he kept this up he was going to cum within a few minutes. He wanted her to cum around his dick, and he always gets what he wants.

Nami was on the verge of explosion, a few more minutes and she'd lose it. She wanted to hold off for a few more minutes, this just felt too good to end so quickly. But unfortunately, Giro had other plans. He ran his hand down her thigh and began to massage her clit with his thumb.

'_Oh well, good game guys, it's over.'_

"Oooooh my god! Giro, n-no I can't… I can't take it I'm-" Nami clamps her legs around his waist as flames tear through her body, everything else melts away as he screams out his name. The room spins around her as he cums with her, his sticky hot liquid filling her insides. He slows his pace, riding out her remaining bit of her orgasm.

She feels him roll over before being covered by a blanket and pulled into his chest. Her breathing starts to slow as she slowly loses consciousness, burying her head under his chin. She feels his heartbeat slow down against her palms, and she slowly falls asleep to the rhythm of his heart.

Nami fades into consciousness, she's freezing… She opens her eyes to complete darkness and dead silence. _Where's Giro?_ She tries to stretch but much to her displeasure she can't move her arms. Now she begins to panic.

"W-what's happening? Why am I tied down?" Nami kicks her legs realising her feet are free. She soon begins to come to see what kind of position she's in. Well first of, she's sitting on what feels to be cloud carpet and her hands are tied above her head. Her legs are free, but that really doesn't matter with her hands tied. She's not naked, but she's definitely not covered. There's fabric covering the top half of her breasts, and it continues up around her neck. There's no cleavage, but she feels like her chest may but spill out of the bottom. She wearing what seems to be normal panties, and she can tell she has leggings on that stop about mid-thigh.

_Honestly, what the hell is going on?_ Lights suddenly flood the room, Nami squinting against the blinding rays.

"Well, don't you look cute?" Nami knows that voice.

"G-Giro! Get me out of here! Why am I tied up?" Nami pleads, panic clear in her voice.

"I am not Giro. You are not to address me as such. I am God Eneru. And that's what you will call me."

Nami's heart drops, everything goes quiet as the words sink in… "No… It can't be… You're…"

"Yes, I am the great and mighty god Eneru! And you are now my slave."


End file.
